paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ypsi E. Moore
Ypsi E. Moore, simply just called Ypsi, is the only human PAW Patrol member other than Ryder. He was created by YpsiRuss. He is 22 years old. (This character is somewhat based off YpsiRuss) Personality Ypsi is generally a kind and fun person to hang around with. He is willing to help on PAW Patrol missions anytime and helps out in almost any job, providing assistance to either Ryder or one of the pups on a job. Sometimes Ypsi has moments of anger but has the ability to calm down quickly most of the time. When Ypsi can't calm down quickly, he will excuse himself to go somewhere to calm down. Bio Before coming to Adventure Bay, Ypsi lived in Detroit with his family and three siblings, Carly, Grady and Ana. Everything in Detroit was going well for Ypsi and he wanted to stay in Michigan for the rest of his life. However, once Ypsi started his Freshmen year of High School, things started to change. Ypsi was walking to class one day during his Freshmen year when someone started picking on Ypsi and tried slapping him. Ypsi ran with his stuff and accidentally bumped into Dallas. Ypsi quickly apologized to Dallas. Unfortunately for Ypsi, Dallas exploded in extreme anger just over a simple accident. Dallas started beating up Ypsi till a teacher came to get him off Ypsi. Dallas got suspended for the week but when Dallas came back to school later on, Dallas started doing daily beatings on Ypsi, leaving some scars on Ypsi's body, especially if the fight was more severe than usual. After high school was over and Dallas and Ypsi graduated, Ypsi still lived in Detroit and attended Eastern Michigan University. When Ypsi got home from his first day of college, Dallas was waiting on Ypsi's front doorsteps and proceeded to beat him up. The beatings continued every day when Ypsi got home from college for the day. Even though Ypsi got used to the daily beatings, he started to lose it even more after he graduated from college. After Memorial Day, Dallas beat up Ypsi so much he was in the hospital for two days. After Ypsi got out of the hospital, he decided to move somewhere very far away from Detroit. Three weeks after the decision, Ypsi was on the road and moved to Adventure Bay with his three siblings, after visting some places like Yellowstone National Park along the way. When Ypsi moved to Adventure Bay, he met Ryder and the PAW Patrol. Ypsi quickly became friends with Ryder and all the pups, Ypsi's house being right next to the lookout property. Ypsi especially became close with Rocky after Ypsi told him about why he moved to Adventure Bay. After some time, Ryder invited Ypsi to come on some missions after Ypsi stated that he feels he should help other people for a living. After Ypsi's first mission, Ypsi became an official member of the PAW Patrol. Appearance Ypsi looks like the picture of him taken above. Ypsi has some scars on his arms and legs, showing the places where Dallas had beat him and scratched him. Ypsi also has two hitchhikers thumbs and gives a thumbs up a lot because of it. Ypsi also has a scar near his cheek as seen in the picture above. Vehicles Ypsi has three vehicles: a Ford Fusion Energi, a Ford Explorer, and a Ford F250. The Fusion was made Ypsi's official PAW Patrol vehicle after Ryder and Rocky helped Ypsi modify it. Ford Fusion Energi: This vehicle is Ypsi's main PAW Patrol vehicle. The vehicle has police lights and sirens, with the lights over the mirror. The Fusion also comes with a backup camera that helps Ypsi see whats behind him when he's backing up. The car can be used as a boat after pressing a button that caused the vehicle's flotation devices to turn on and allow the vehicle to float along with propellers on the back to pull the vehicle forward. Steering is done as if driving on land. The wheels also don't retract when in boat mode. The car also has a snowmobile mode, with another button allowing the wheels to swap for snow skis when driving on snowy or icy surfaces, especially in the mountains. This has made the modified car more of an off-road vehicle than the original models. (Vehicle Number: 10) Ford Explorer: An SUV Ypsi uses for Storm Chasing and driving on long trips. Ypsi will sometimes use this for local drives though. The SUV has some modifications as well. Bulletproof windows were installed to protect the car interior from hail when Ypsi is storm chasing. The SUV also has skis for off-road use if necessary. Extra car armor got added to protect it further from hail damage. The SUV also has police lights and sirens, same setup as the Fusion. (Vehicle Number: 11) Ford F250: Ypsi's off-road pick-up truck. He uses this for towing his RV when going on camping trips, sometimes taking a few others with on his trips. The truck also has some modifications done to it. Like the other two vehicles, the truck also has snow skis if it ever had to travel through snow and four-wheel drive didn't work. The truck also has police lights and sirens with the same setup as the other two vehicles. (Vehicle Number: 12) Triva * After joining the PAW Patrol, Ypsi and Rocky started treating each other like brothers, though they rarely have any arguments. Any arguments that occur are minor. * Ypsi sometimes does scuba diving with Zuma to have some fun. * Ypsi sometimes talks to Katie, also being friends with her. * Ypsi has a strong fear of bees after getting stung 3 times in his early childhood. * Due to his fear of bees, Ypsi stays as far away from flowers as possible, knowing there could be a bee right near them at any time. * Ypsi's garden only has shrubs due to his fear. * Ypsi can also get a bit nervous when high up, especially if he thinks the structure may be unstable. If Ypsi knows it's stable, he isn't too nervous. * Ypsi has a mudpit in his backyard that is 5 feet deep at most. * Ypsi also has a pool that the pups go into to cool off on the hottest days of summer. * Ypsi is a part-time storm tracker and will go to Tornado Alley during tornado season occasionaly. * Ypsi is also friends with Reed Timmer and chases with him and his crew during tornado season. * Ypsi is also interested in Geology, especially volcanoes. He will sometimes be seen observing seismographs from volcanic regions in the world, especially Yellowstone. * Being a human, Ypsi has no Pup-Tag. However, Ryder made an alternative for Ypsi by designing an app that functions somewhat like a phone would do when you would get a call. The app receives notifications from Ryder when he says "PAW Patrol, to the lookout!" or when he's talking to him. The app uses Ypsi's front camera, much like FaceTime. * Ypsi often calls Mayor Humdinger "Monopoly Man" due to Mayor Humdinger looking almost exactly like monpoly man from the game "Monopoly". Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Male Character Category:Male Protagonist